


Babysitter

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, Babysitting, Crack, Gen, Humor, Magic, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Loki and Peter are left at the avengers tower. But it's unclear who is in charge. Just a drabble I felt like writing at 2 am in the morning.
Relationships: Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Series: Spider-Man One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Babysitter

I'm the adult. You should listen to me." Loki argued at the young hero who was standing on the ceiling. 

"No fair! You're the super villain! I'm the hero, I should make sure you don't hurt anyone!" Peter argued. Loki held back a sigh. 

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, you all trust me now. If they didn't they wouldn't let me baby sit you." Peter gasped at Loki's words. 

"You are not babysitting me, I'm guarding you!" 

"I'm the adult!" 

"I'm the hero!" 

Loki sighed and put his head in his hands. "Alright that's enough. Let's just agree that we need to behave and neither of us are in charge." 

Peter huffed and crossed his arms. He shot up a web and stood on the ceiling. He stuck his tongue out at Loki. 

"Get down from there! You know you're not allowed up there! You could fall." Loki demanded angrily.

When Peter refused to come down and taunted Loki instead Loki angrily used his magic to bring Peter down. 

"Don't use your magic! You're not allowed to do that without Thor or Tony here!" Peter screamed. 

"You can't tell me what to do!" Loki argued back. Peter puffed up about to argue back when a feminine voice cleared her throat at the doorway. 

Both boys turned to see Pepper Potts Standing there in work attire. "I was alerted that you both were misbehaving by your babysitter." 

"Our babysitter?" Loki asked. Pepper raised her eyebrow as Friday made herself known. 

"Mr. Stark has already been informed." The AI said. Both boys shared embarrassed looks with each other. 

"Well I hope you're ashamed of yourselves because now I have to babysit you two." Pepper said. There was no mistaking the anger in her tone. 

Both boys apologized profusely. Pepper just rolled her eyes and smacked the two of them on the back of their heads. 


End file.
